Sofia the First
by sofia n bethany
Summary: my stories for Sofia the First
1. A True Friend

A True Friend.

Series: Sofia the First.

Summary: Lucinda gets her feelings hurt, ans Sofia this there for her.

Rated PG.  
Contains: A bit of mean treatment toward Lucinda.

Disclaimers: I don't own series or characters.

Good little witch Lucinda walked through the village streets in the cool, Winter air. Tears were stinging her bright green eyes and making it difficult for her to see. She wiped the tears from her eyes only to have more fall. She was dragging her broomstick behind her as she walked home.

She was just about to reach home a street away when she ran into someone literally, due to her sight being blurred with tears. "I.. I'm.. s-sorry."

"Lucinda?"

Lucinda looked up and saw the blurred image of Princess Sofia standing in front of her. "S - Sofia?"

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?" Sofia asked, resisting the need to place her arms around her crying friend to comfort her.

"I.. " Lucinda sat down on the side of the dirt street to be out of people's way, trying to dry the tears from her eyes to clear her vision some. Sofia sat down beside her. Lucinda continued, "I was at the playground.. hoping to find someone to play with.. and some kids were playing a ball game. It looked fun, so I asked them if I could play with them.."

Sofia listened, intently.

Lucinda wiped more tears with her cloak, "They said no.. They didn't want any stupid, ugly witches there.. that they don't like witches. And one of the bigger boys pushed me down hard, and the others laughed about it. Then.. he kicked dirt all over me and got some of it in my eyes." She said, kind of embarrassed to admit that to Sofia.

Sofia felt angry at those kids by now, noticing the dirt on Lucinda's dress for the first time.

"I got up and turned away to leave, and one of them shouted that my family doesn't belong here and my family should leave. None of the kids there wanna play with me just because I'm a witch. Jade and Ruby were too busy today to play.. and I was really lonely. I just wanted someone to hang out with."

Sofia wrapped her arms around Lucinda, which made Lucinda hug her back and begin crying again, unable to help it.

"It's okay, it's okay.." Sofia said, comfortingly. She began rocking Lucinda like she was comforting a five year old. She didn't care about all the strange or sad looks that they got from people who passed by, though she was glad that some people seemed to feel sorry for the crying girl.

"Lucinda, those kids are just being jerks. You shouldn't listen to them."

"I know, but being called stupid, ugly, and having dirt kicked all over me really hurt."

"I know. Everyone has had problems with someone being mean to them. When I first became a princess, my sister Amber was always mean to me because she was jealous of me.. but she started treating me better after some time." Sofia told her.

"Really?"

"Yes, and you are not stupid and ugly. I think you're very clever and pretty." Sofia said.

Lucinda gave her a sad smile, "You really think that?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have said it."

"Thanks, Sofia. You really are a kind princess."

Sofia smiled, then got an idea to cheer Lucinda up. "Hey, how would you like to come to the castle with me and spend the day there? We're doing nothing today, so my parents won't mind."

"Sure." Lucinda said, cheering up quite a bit. Then, she stood up and mounted her broom, making some room for Sofia. "C'mon.."

Sofia gave an unsure smile, "Are you going to be able to see okay?"

"Yep, it's okay. You won't fall."

"Well, I'm more concerned with you running into anything." But she mounted the broom behind Lucinda anyway, placing her arms around Lucinda's waist. "Let's go.."

Lucinda smiled and rose up into the air over the people's heads. The people watched, interested or in awe. The girls flew toward the castle and reached it quicker than Sofia thought they would. Lucinda used her magic wand to open Sofia's bedroom window and they flew in, surprising Sofia's relaxing rabbit friend, Clover.

"Hey Clover." Sofia said, "We're gonna spend the day together."

"Oh, that's great kid. Have fun.." He said, tiredly, before snuggling into Sofia's bed blankets for a nap.

"Let's go for a ride," Lucinda said, using her wand to open Sofia's bedroom door. "The best way to have a tour of the castle, hmm?"

Sofia agreed.

They flew out the door and down the halls, Lucinda opening and closing doors with her magic. The servants were surprised as the girls flew down the stairways and through the halls. They were just about to enter the grand ballroom when a familiar voice stopped both girls in their tracks.

"Sofia?"

"Hi, dad." Sofia said, hoping they weren't in trouble for flying all over the castle.

"Care to give me an explanation?" King Roland asked, folding his arms with a smile.

"It was my idea," Lucinda piped up before Sofia could speak. "I wanted a tour of the castle, but I didn't want to walk.. but we were very careful."

Roland raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but keep being careful, alright? We don't need any accidents, young ladies."

Both girls nodded, then Lucinda slowly urged her broom forward, opening the ballroom doors with her wand. They entered, and Lucinda was amazed at the beauty of it. "Very lovely."

"Thanks. They did great designing it."

"I'll say.. Hey, do you have anything to eat, by the way?" Lucinda asked, feeling kind of hungry now.

"Sure. The kitchen is always open, and we have loads to eat." Sofia said as they zoomed in the direction of the castle kitchen. When they entered, it was empty, except for one spirit. Boo, the ghost bat that Sofia had met on Halloween night was filling a large basket of various fruits and bread.

"Boo? Stealing food again?" Sofia asked as Lucinda landed her broom. Both girls got off.

Boo laughed. "Yep, but don't tell Dax. He doesn't approve of my stealing food, especially since ghosts really don't need food to live like humans do."

Sofia nodded, knowing that. Sir Dax, her human ghost friend, really didn't like stealing.

"Well.." Sofia said, unsure if she should tell Dax or not.

"Please don't tell.. I love food." Boo said.

"Okay, but if Sir Dax ever brings up the subject, I will tell him.."

"Alright. Here's to hoping he doesn't." Boo said, before vanishing with his meal.

Sofia got Lucinda and herself some food and sweet treats, then they flew back to Sofia's bedroom. The sky was already starting to grow dim, signaling the coming of night. Lucinda used her magic to created a piece of paper and on it, she informed her mother that she was staying with Sofia in the castle for the night, so her mother wouldn't worry. Then, she enchanted the paper to fly out the window and go to her mother, where ever she may be.

They sat by the fireplace and Lucinda created a magic fire for them to sit and eat by. It felt very cozy and warm. Shortly after, the castle steward , Baileywick, came into the room to inform them that dinner was ready, but the girls informed him that they already had dinner, so he said he would inform their parents and left.

The girls played board games, which Lucinda didn't use magic to cheat like she usually did. Then, they read some fairytales to each other as they sat by the window, watching the falling snow glow in the moonlight. They both took a shower, separately, and got into some pajamas. Soon, both girls were feeling tired and relaxed. They climbed into Sofia's enormous bed, waking Clover up in the process. They apologized to him and snuggled down, talking. Soon, both girls had fallen asleep, Lucinda content at having such a true friend.

The End.

Requests:  
I don't take requests or do author collaborations, sorry.

(c)Copyright:  
Story is copyrighted to me under my names:  
sofia4cc of DeviantArt,com.  
Sofia n Nancy of FanFiction,net. 


	2. Wish For A Kind Heart

Wish For A Kind Heart.

Series: Sofia the First.

Summary: Lucinda is hexing again, and Sofia is asked to find out why.

Rated PG.  
Contains: A bit of mean, hexing treatment, and insults.

Disclaimers: I don't own characters or series. 

* * *

10 year old princess Sofia got an unexpected knock on her bedroom door at 9:30am. It was Saturday, so she was hoping to sleep in, but when Jade and Ruby, Sofia's commoner friends, walked into her bedroom, her plans changed. The two friends were accompanied by Sofia's mother, Queen Miranda.

"Sofia, we need your help." Jade said as she and Ruby rushed over to Sofia's bed.

"It's witch Lucinda! She's putting hex pranks on people again and acting mean to us when we ask her to stop!" Ruby informed Sofia, "You are her friend so we were hoping you could help."

The princess was now quite concerned for her little witch friend, so she got up and rushed into her closet. She shut the door most the way to give herself some privacy as she changed from her night gown into her purple princess dress. She came out and escorted her two friends to the kitchen where she grabbed a banana and a small container of milk for a quick breakfast.

Then, after Sofia was finished with her breakfast, the three of them rushed to the nearby village to find Lucinda. It hardly took any time at all when they found 12 year old Lucinda hiding behind some barrels, getting a good laugh out of putting hex tricks on people who walked by for the fun of it.

"Lucinda! Stop." Sofia said, coming up to her. "Why are you hexing people again?"

"Because it's fun, silly princess. You want one?" Lucinda said, with a mischievous grin. "Here you go." She pointed her wand and magic, glittery light raced toward Sofia. It hit the princess in the shoulder as she tried to dodge it. Then, as she laid on the ground, her body felt strange for a moment. Before she knew it, green dragon wings, horns, and a dragon tail had appeared on her body. She even felt small dragon fangs in her mouth.

"Lucinda! Why did you do this? I thought you were my friend."

The little witch smiled, proud of her tricky hex, "Because it's fun. You may be a silly, spoiled princess, but you're not very smart." she giggled in delight.

"Why are you doing this?!" Sofia demanded as Jade and Ruby backed away from Lucinda, not wanting to be hexed themselves.

Lucinda rolled her eyes, "I just told you.. It's fun, stupid.."

Sofia's mouth dropped in surprised, then her mind start spiraling with ideas to fix this problem. Then, her mind thought of one that was sure not to fail her. She got up from the ground and rushed to the castle, Jade and Ruby running behind her. Once they got to the castle, Sofia ran to the basement, being followed by Ruby and Jade. She asked them to wait outside the door of the basement. They agreed after Sofia promised them that she could fix this problem, but she had to do it alone. The princess walked to the very back of the basement where she found a tall mirror resting against the wall. A magic mirror that she discovered could grant wishes.

Sofia gathered up all her hope and stepped before the magic mirror. "Mirror, mirror against the wall.. I wish that my friend Lucinda had kind heart once and for all." The mirror's surface rippled and glittered, then became still. Sofia was sure the wish had been granted. Then, she ventured to ask one more wish, "I wish to look like my normal self again, please, Mirror." She watched her reflection as her dragon parts vanished, leaving her looking normal once again. "Thank you, mirror."

Sofia went back to Ruby and Jade. "Okay.. a friend took the hex off me and hopefully helped Lucinda be good again. But let's wait until morning because the wish might happen over night. Okay?"

"Okay.." Jade said and Ruby nodded, both girls looking hopeful for Lucinda's change. "It's better than nothing." 

* * *

Sofia opened her eyes the next morning to see Lucinda laying on her bed beside her, playing with some magic cards.

"Good morning, your mother let me in." Lucinda said.

Sofia sat up, ready to dodge another hex. "Are you okay?"

"Yes.. Ruby told me what you did for me yesterday. Thank you."

"So.. you're sweet again?" Sofia asked.

"Sure I am. My mother placed a hex on me so that I was wicked again.. She didn't like me being good for so long. When I starting acting kind and undoing all the hexes I did this morning, she tried to place another wicked spell on me again, but it didn't work." She said with a pleased smile. "And now I know why." She gave Sofia a hug. "Thank you, Sofia.. and I'm very sorry for calling you stupid and putting the hex on you yesterday."

"Apology accepted." Sofia said, glad that the mirror's spell worked.

"Starting today, I'm staying with Ruby's family for a while to give my mother time to cool down from her anger at my being good.." Lucinda informed her with a smile and another hug, catching Sofia by surprise. Sofia was certainly aware that Lucinda was grateful to have such a good hearted friend. 

* * *

Sofia found a note on her dresser later that day around 2:00pm. It requested for her to come to her secret butterfly garden for a surprise. Excited, she rushed to her garden and found lanterns hanging on the trees and glowing mushrooms of various colors among the flower bushes. A picnic blanket was laid out on the ground with cookies, marshmallows, drinks, fruit, buttered bread, and a chocolate cake on it. A large tent had been set up. Lucinda came out of the tent as Sofia came to it.

"Hi." Lucinda said, looking very happy.

"What's all this about?" Sofia asked, beaming at her friend.

"I thought I'd give you a camp out to thank you for your help." Lucinda said, glad to see her friend happy about the surprise. "I asked your mother if we could camp out tonight here, and she said we could. So, will you?"

"Sure." Sofia said, very happy that her wish for her friend came true.

They enjoyed the rest of the day together and sun was just starting to set when a voice caught the girls' attention.

"There you are,"

Lucinda looked up as her mother, who's name was Marla, flew down before the girls. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Lucinda asked, surprised to see her.

Sofia folded her arms, "Why did you put that mean hex on my friend?"

"Questions, questions.." Marla said with a smirk. "I only put that hex on my daughter, little princess, because her grandmother was visiting and I didn't want her grandma to know Lucinda was now a good witch. Lucinda wouldn't be wicked willing, I knew that for sure.. so I put the spell on her while she slept. Then, once her grandma was done with her visit in the next few days, I would've removed the little spell."

Lucinda knew that her mother was trying to accept her being good, but her grandma wouldn't tolerate it so well. "So, that's why you put the spell on me.." Lucinda said, now understanding her mother's reason for that hex.

"Indeed.." Marla said.

"So.. can I come back home?" Lucinda asked her mother.

"Well, not until your grandma is gone, or you'll never hear the end of it, dearie.. Like I'm not hearing the end of it.." she said with a smile.

Lucinda smiled, "Yeah, that's true.. I don't want none of that. Will you tell me when she leaves?"

"Yes, dear.. You'll be alright here?" She asked, kind of carelessly.

Lucinda and Sofia nodded.

"The castle is only a short walk away, after all." Sofia said.

"Very well, I'll see you in a couple of days.." She waved and flew away.

Sofia and Lucinda went back to roasting marshmallows, and once they had their fill of that, Lucinda made bowls of their favorite soups appear of their dinner for the night. Then, they decided on blueberry pancakes for their breakfast in the morning.

The End. 

* * *

Requests:  
I don't take requests or do author collaborations, sorry.

(c)Copyright:  
Story is copyrighted to me under my names:  
sofia4cc of DeviantArt,com.  
Sofia n Nancy of FanFiction,net. 


	3. Family Bonds

Family Bonds.

Series: Disney's Sofia the First.

Summary: Sofia tries to help Sir Dax with his family problem.

Rated PG.

Disclaimers: I don't own series or characters.

* * *

Sofia opened her eyes, quickly recalling the events of Halloween yesterday. She'd met a ghost man named Sir Reginald Daxter Sircliff IV, who was simply known as Sir Dax. He was trying to scare everyone out of the castle so he could host his Ghostly Gala, but Sofia kept ruining his attempts to scare everyone out so that he wouldn't ruin her haunted castle party that she was having that same night.

Eventually, Clover (Sofia's rabbit friend) learned from Boo (a ghost bat friend of Daxter's) that Dax hadn't seen his family in a really long time, because his family could only be free to leave their castles and see each other at the Ghostly Gala, which only happened on Halloween once every hundred years.

When Sofia learned of this, she felt so sorry for him and came up with a way so that she and Dax can have their Halloween parties together. They ended up as friends.

Sofia rubbed her blue eyes and looked around for Clover, but to her unexpected surprise, she saw Sir Dax sitting at her window seat, looking sadly out the window. She knew immediately that he was mourning his family. She got up out of her bed, not caring that she was in her nightgown.

"Sir Dax?" she whispered, approaching him.

He looked at her with sad eyes. She wasn't even about to ask if he was okay, she knew he wasn't. That would be a pointless question.

Dax sighed, "Sofia, darling, I'd give anything to be able to leave this castle and see my family when I wish."

Sofia nodded, "That's what I wish, too. It's not fair."

"Sometimes, life isn't fair, princess." he whispered, so low that Sofia barely heard him.

Sofia wished she could hug him, but she was sure she'd just pass right through his form, him being a ghost. Sofia went to a large space of her bedroom floor and began to pace, trying to come up with a good solution to Daxter's problem, hoping she could find some way to help him with this.

Then, she had one. "Come with me, Sir Dax. I have an idea." He followed her out of the bedroom, pondering what the clever girl's idea could be.

She made her way through the castle, until she reached a wooden door with a gargoyle statue sitting on the right side of it. She knocked on the door, loudly.

"Mr. Cedric? Are you here? I need a favor." Sofia called.

After a few seconds, the castle sorcerer opened the door, looking a little tired. "Yes, princess, what is -" he trailed off when he saw Sir Dax.

"Mr. Cedric, this is Sir Dax, and he has a serious problem. We need to talk to your father, please."

"Okay.. as long as it's not me.." he grumbled, and covered his mouth as he yawned. He walked across his room to a large painting of his mom and dad that hung on the wall and he called to it, "Dad, if you're awake, Princess Sofia needs to speak with you about a favor.."

A few moments later, Cedric's father, Goodwin the Great, emerged from the painting, looking wide awake and alert. He was in his usual red wizard robe, and his gray mustache and beard had been brushed. He walked across the room to Sofia.

"Hello, Princess. Hello, son."

"Hello, dad.." Cedric whispered, then climbed back into his bed, and turned his back away from them and the window so he could go back to sleep. Goodwin smiled, expecting something like that from his son.

"Please follow me so that we don't wake up Mr. Cedric." Sofia asked, then Dax and Mr. Goodwin followed her back to her bedroom. Once there, Sofia sat on her bed.

"Mr. Goodwin? My friend, Sir Dax, has a serious problem. He's a ghost, and the problem is, he can't leave the castle and see his family for 100 years. He can only see them on Halloween once every 100 years. And I'm trying to come up with a way that he can see his family when ever he wants to."

Goodwin smiled at the sweet princess, warmed by her desire to help. "Let's see what I can do, princess Sofia." he said. Sofia put some slippers on, then followed Goodwin and Dax outside into the garden. They walked further away from the castle, but they hadn't gone too far before a transparent barrier appeared before Dax, not allowing him to go past it.

Dax turned to them. "You see? I can't leave the castle grounds. I can venture outside the castle walls, obviously, but this barrier surrounds the castle, and keeps me from being able to go any further."

Mr. Goodwin thought for a few seconds, then just slowly shook his head. "I'm very sorry, princess, but there's nothing I can do. This power was set in place long before my time. No power of mine is stronger than this, and I can not alter it in any way."

Sofia looked down at the ground, her hopeful expression turned to disappointment. She had hoped she could help Daxter in some way. "I'm sorry, Sir Dax. I tried."

She closed her eyes, trying to think of other ideas that might be able to help Daxter, and trying to hold back any tears from coming. She wasn't about to give up on her friend. Then, seconds later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, thinking the hand was Mr. Goodwin's, but she was surprised to find that it was Daxter's hand. She didn't think her ghost friend would be able to touch her. Then, she remembered yesterday that he had touched the sheets, sat on the sofa, and laid on the table.

Before Sofia could speak of that, Dax said, "Sofia, darling, please don't let my problem become yours.."

"But I wanted to help you. I wish I could."

Daxter gave her a warm smile. "I know, dear.. I've lived for a little over 400 years. I'm used to being without my family, but thank you so much for trying," Dax looked over at the wizard. "You as well, Mr. Goodwin." he paused, now looking concerned, "Well.. Let's go back inside. It's cold out here, Sofia, and I don't want you to become ill."

Sofia agreed, having no robe over her nightgown for warmth.

Once in the bedroom, Sofia noticed that some one had brought in her breakfast and sat it on her bedside table. She cuddled into the bed blankets for warmth, waking Clover in the process. He looked around the room, groggily, said "hey" to everyone, then spotted a bowl of vegetables on the table beside Sofia's bed. He rushed over to the table, got the bowl of food, and set it on the bed. Then, he began to devour the veggies, happily. Sofia didn't mind.

Mr. Goodwin sat at Sofia's reading table, in deep thought. Daxter sat beside Sofia, both of them watching Mr. Goodwin every now and then, hopeful that the wise wizard would come up with a solution to the problem. They waited, and then Mr. Goodwin pause, then a smile came to his face.

A new wave of hope came to Sofia and Daxter as they got up and rushed over to Mr. Goodwin. He put up his hands, gesturing for them to calm down.

"Alright," he said, "I have a solution. Mirrors." Mr. Goodwin told them. Sofia and Dax looked at each other, then back at Mr. Goodwin. "You see, my son has a picture of my wife and I hanging up in his room. I have a picture of my son hanging up in my bedroom. The pictures are connected to each other like a portal or doorway."

Sofia and Dax nodded, understanding.

Goodwin continued, "I have a painting of Cedric, and Cedric has a painting of me and his mom. We can travel though this paintings to visit each other no matter how far away we are. Mirrors can act as forms of communication as well. Let me show you."

Goodwin took out his wand and with a wave of it, he said something in another language and a tall mirror appeared. "Now, Sir Dax. Come to the mirror and speak then name of the person you wish to speak with."

Dax took a breath of hope, then said, "I wish to speak with my Auntie Bess, please."

The mirror rippled like water for several seconds, then the reflection changed to show Daxter's Aunt Bess in a library of another castle across the land. She paused in her book searching when she saw a tall mirror appear before her, it was showing Sir Dax, Sofia, and Mr. Goodwin on the other side of it. She was clearly surprised by this, and happy to see her nephew.

"Aunt Bess?" Daxter asked, stepping closer to the mirror.

"Daxter, dear? What's all this about?" she smiled, stepping closer to her side of the mirror as well.

Daxter smiled. "This kind wizard has given me a mirror that will allow me to call my family and speak to them when I wish."

Aunt Bess' smile grew brighter upon hearing this, knowing that mirrors could do such things. "Can you come through this mirror, Daxter?"

Goodwin was the one to answer, "No, I'm afraid not. He can't leave this castle by any means, but he can talk with and see you now. Or any other member of his family."

"I don't care about not being able to travel through the mirror," Dax said, smiling just as brightly as Aunt Bess was, "Just being able to speak with you and see you is so much better than nothing."

"Now," Goodwin said, speaking to Aunt Bess, "The mirror on your side can be used to call Sir Dax, or any one else. It is yours to keep. The mirror will also give the other person you call their own mirror to call you in return only if you wish for that. If not, then when you are done talking with the other person, the mirror on the other person's side will vanish from their sight." he turned to Dax, "Daxter, it is the same with your mirror as well."

Dax nodded, completely understanding. Sofia understood as well. She was so happy to see Daxter happy. Clover was watching all this, happy for Dax as well.

Mr. Goodwin put away his wand, happy that he was able to help, "Well, I need to get back home. My wife will be waking up any time now." Goodwin told them and Sofia suddenly gave him a hug. He smiled and returned the hug before she let go.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Goodwin." Daxter told him, the smile never leaving Dax's face.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Goodwin." Sofia said, beaming.

"Your welcome, and Daxter, if you have anymore questions, just call me by way of the mirror. Alright?"

"Yes, sir." Dax replied.

Mr. Goodwin nodded with a smile, "Good day all."

And with that, he vanished in a could of red smoke, returning back to his home in Mystic Meadows where his wife was.

Sofia suddenly felt Dax's arms wrap around her in a warm hug.

"Thank you, Sofia."

Sofia smiled. "You're welcome, Sir Dax." she paused, putting a hand on her stomach, now realizing how hungry she really was now, "I better eat.. I'm starving."

Daxter let her go and she went over to the table. She took her breakfast plate off it, then sat down on her bed beside Clover and sat the plate on her lap. She began eating while Daxter and Aunt Bess began their conversations, looking as though they wished they could hug each other.

Daxter told Aunt Bess all about yesterday, from his first meeting Sofia, all they way Daxter's big scare when he had to scare all the bats out of the ballroom so he and Sofia could have their parties. Then, Dax remembered something.

"Oh, and speaking of my 'really big scare'.. Clover?" he smirked, looking over at Clover.

"Yeah?" Clover asked, his mouth full of food.

Dax smiled before saying, "Don't ever call be 'baby' again."

Aunt Bess raised an eyebrow and Clover instantly became embarrassed. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Daxter's smile grew bigger, "I know.. But still.."

"I have an idea." Clover said, trying to hide his growing embarrassment. "Let's never speak of it again."

Sofia, Aunt Bess, and Dax started laughing, they couldn't help it. Clover gave them an annoyed look, then went back to eating.

Afterward, Sofia got dressed in warm clothing, then she and Dax decided to give Aunt Bess a tour of the castle by asking the mirror to travel along side of them. They made sure that no one saw them, especially Sofia's older sister Amber. She was terrified of ghosts. Sofia's brother James, however, had seen Sir Dax with Sofia and wasn't afraid of him. Amber and James were twins of the boy/girl kind, and James was very brave, but Amber, not so much.

Boo, the ghost bat that was friends with all of them, joined them. He was very happy to hear about the mirror that allowed Dax to speak with his family again as well.

Daxter sat with Sofia on the ground in the garden, watching and listening to each other talk. A joy that he hadn't felt in years filling him completely.

Sofia smiled, "I'm so happy that you can see your family again, Sir Dax."

"Me, too. Thank you, darling Sofia."

"You're welcome, Sir Dax."

THE END.

* * *

Requests:  
I don't take requests or do author collaborations, sorry.

(c)Copyright:  
Story is copyrighted to me under my names:  
sofia4cc of DeviantArt,com.  
Sofia n Nancy of FanFiction,net. 


End file.
